


Sombrerocampo Suzuki está en otro lugar

by RowanWrites1312



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanWrites1312/pseuds/RowanWrites1312
Summary: Patty Fox is devasted when a surge of immateria sweeps her girlfriend Elsewhere (Spain)
Relationships: Patty Fox/Hatfield Suzuki
Kudos: 2
Collections: Let's Go Mills Fic Baby Love Da Mills Fic





	Sombrerocampo Suzuki está en otro lugar

**Season 13, Day 35**

We’re playing the Steaks today, our main rivals in Mild High, so this is an important game. Good thing Uncle Plasma is pitching and I can just watch and enjoy the game. Battin’ Island is a bit flooded but I’m sure it’ll be fine.

Bottom of the first, Drac and Sandie are on base, Hatfield is batting. Holding the bat with 2 hands, texting with the other 2, as always. I get a notification. “Hey babe, this one’s for you!” She hits the ball. Home run. She is such a dork. I love her so much.

Bottom of the 8th, we’re leading 13 to 1. Plasma is doing a great job, our batters are doing a great job, everything is just perfect. Sandie is on first. Hatfield hits a single and winks at me as she runs to first base, and I blush.

Winnie goes to bat. Then, suddenly, a surge of immateria. Sandie and Hatfield are swept of the bases. Once the chaos settles, I can see Sandie behind Drac again but where is Hatfield? Then I hear the announcer and it dawns on me. My girlfriend has been swept Elsewhere.

It’s gonna be fine. She’ll be back. Breathe, Patty. I want to cry but crying in Blaseball is ████.

Not long after, we win with a spectacular lead. The team wastes no time celebrating and rushes to comfort me. “She’ll be back. They always come back eventually” Sandie says as he hugs me. “I can cook dinner tonight if you want” she offers. “Thanks, but I think cooking will be great to get my mind off this”

**Season 13, Day 36**

I wake up, with no one next to me. I was so happy when she moved to the Apartment from Jersey, I thought we could finally spend more time together. And now she’s Elsewhere. Please come back soon.

We shame the Steaks. None of us are doing great, but Blaseball doesn’t give you time to grief. How am I supposed to pitch tomorrow?

**Season 13, Day 37**

I get a notification. “Don't worry everyone. I am in Spain. Although I may have lost my S by the end of this.” Oh, thank goodness, she’s safe. I feelP great as I get ready for the game.

And I pitch a shutout. I feel great about myself, but I wish Hatfield was here to celebrate with us.

Apparently, Ortiz is back already, and she disappeared the same day as Hatfield. I’m happy for her, but it feels kinda unfair. Why does she get to go back before Hatfield does?

**Season 13, Day 44**

She’s been gone for a week now. At least she figured out how to get reception over in Spain, so we can text again. When she was still in Jersey, we also went through weeks without physically meeting each other, but this feels different for some reason. Maybe it’s because it’s not up to us whether we meet each other?

She’s constantly slipping into Spanish, which makes me nervous. If… No Patty, _when_ she comes back, will she still be the same? Or will here time Elsewhere have changed her?

**Season 13, Day 58**

I thought I was doing mostly fine, but today I saw a muscular woman wearing a hat on the subway and almost broke down crying so…

I probably would be handling all this a lot worse if I didn’t have my team. I asked Drac if he could fly me to Spain so I could pick her up, but he told me that she’s not in the Spain of our world so you can’t reach it by plane.

**Season 13, Day 61**

It’s been a pretty good season for us so far, but I can’t help but feel like we’d be doing even better if Hatfield was here. At least I’m pretty sure I’d be doing a lot better with her around.

We’re on Battin’ Island against the Magic, Dr. Garbage is pitching. Bottom of the third inning, we’re behind by one point. Winnie strikes out. Ren hits a flyout. Solis steps up to bat and hits a single.

Suddenly, someone steps on the field. “Hatfield Suzuki has returned from Elsewhere after 26 days!” the announcer states.

I dash down onto the field. Tears start running down my face. Has it really only been 26 days? It felt like an eternity. Hatfield notices me and her face lights up with joy. “Patty!”

She hugs me tightly, two arms around my shoulder, two around my hips. She is finally back. We just loose ourselves in the moment and don’t even notice Nandy hitting a single behind us.


End file.
